Good bye, Severus Snape
by Truuck
Summary: " Est-ce que vous saviez que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui de la plus incroyable des façons ? " L'hommage de Hermione à Severus.


Au moment où j'écris, cela va bientôt faire deux semaines que Alan Rickman est décédé.

C'est vrai, je me sens toujours autant désarmée, désappointée.

Pour ceux qui suivent We Never Change, vous avez pu comprendre que Alan était mon idole, et bien plus qu'un simple acteur.

C'est difficile de se remettre à écrire après ça, parce que écrire sur le personnage qu'incarnait votre idole, honnêtement, ça fou un coup de se dire " il est mort. "

Je ne continuerais pas We Never Change, je suis désolée. C'est... Impossible, à mes yeux. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Malgré tout, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma passion. Et je veux continuer d'écrire.

Mon hommage n'est pas original. Mon hommage n'est pas ce que vous pourrez lire de plus beau. Mais j'espère malgré tout que vous le trouverez agréable.

Je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les repérer.

Je vous propose de lire avec **_Luke Howard - August_**

Je vous donne à tous pleins de bisous, et de courage, et pleins d'autres bonnes choses.

A la prochaine,

 _Truuck._

* * *

« - Les gens ont du mal à imaginer qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple espion pour l'ordre. Certain le voit encore comme un traite, d'autre comme un héro. Les jugements sont mitigés, et je peux le comprendre. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas lorsqu'on le critique, qu'on le juge ou qu'on l'insulte.

Parce que Severus Snape était bien plus que le bâtard, le vampire, ou la chauve-souris des cachots.

C'est vrai, il n'était pas un Saint. C'est vrai, il n'a jamais été doux, patient, ou gentil. C'est vrai, il a fait de nombreuse merde. C'est vrai, il était une pourriture, parfois. C'est vrai, il a été tout ça, fait tout ça, a accumulé les erreurs, et les ennemis. Et c'est vrai, il n'a jamais essayé de se faire aimer. Mais il était comme ça, et personne ne devait le changer, parce qu'on ne change pas une personne qu'on aime.

C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais cherché à changer Severus. Parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je suis tombée amoureuse, doucement, de cette carapace froide, distante, méchante, sarcastique de lui. Il m'a souvent blessé, m'a souvent insulté ou bien rabaissé. C'est vrai, il a longtemps été ce qu'on pourrait qualifier '' d'ordure '' avec moi. C'est vrai.

Il y a tant de choses vraies, mais les seules connus à ce jour sont tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui.

Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il était doux ? Patient ? Attentionné ?

Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il prenait soin de ceux qu'il aimait ?

Est-ce que vous saviez que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai voulu devenir professeur ici ?

Est-ce que vous saviez que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui de la plus incroyable des façons ?

Severus m'a avoué l'avoir deviné. Et il ne s'est jamais servi de ça pour m'atteindre. Parce qu'il comprenait.

Et pour tout vous avouer, il était tombé amoureux de moi aussi. C'était ma plus grande fierté, vous savez ? Severus était ce que j'avais de plus fière. Parce que j'étais heureuse de passer du temps, dans ses bras, à lire des romans, ou à discuter de potion, ou à être simplement avec lui. J'étais heureuse lorsqu'on allait se promener, main dans la main, et qu'on envisageait un futur, ensemble. Nous avons eu des enfants, nous avons eu notre futur. Nos projets se sont réalisés. Nous avons vieillit ensemble.

Oui, parfois, c'était difficile. Les gens ne comprenaient pas tout de suite notre relation. Notre différence d'âge choquait. Certains étaient choqués que Severus puisse être aimé, et sache aimer. Et pourtant, j'ai vécu mes plus belles années grâce à lui.

Aujourd'hui, Severus n'est plus là. Et pour ce dernier au revoir, je dois lui rendre hommage. Alors, mon amour, sache que tu es incroyable. Sache que tes ronflements au milieu de la nuit ne me dérangeait plus. Sache que ton humeur grognon du matin m'attendrissait. Sache que tes crises de nerfs lorsque je laissais le laboratoire en bordel me faisait rire. Sache que ton levé de sourcil me faisait fondre. Sache que tu m'as rendu heureuse comme seul toi pouvait le faire. Sache que tu es devenu le pilier le plus solide, le plus beau, le plus incroyable de ma vie. Je me fais vieille, maintenant, et je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je te rejoigne. Mais surtout, surtout mon amour, sache que je t'aime. Que je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été là, de m'avoir trouvé et sauvé, alors que la guerre avait encore lieu dans mon cœur.

Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et maintenant, mon amour, repose toi. Après tant d'années de souffrance, puis d'amour, et de bonheur, tu mérites ton repos.

A bientôt, mon amour. »

Hermione descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle elle avait fait son discours, serrant étroitement contre son cœur, une photo de Severus et elle. Elle ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne dit rien. Elle souriait, de son sourire nostalgique, en attendant son heure. En attendant de rejoindre son premier, et dernier amour.


End file.
